Until you get better
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Sorey is worried: his friend, Mikleo, is really sick and he can't do a thing for him, except staying by his side...[Childhood]


A second OS about Mikleo and Sorey's childhood~ I hope you'll like it ^^

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria belongs to Bandai Namco.

* * *

Sat on a chair near the bed, Sorey looked at the figure under the cover with worried eyes. It was the first time he saw his friend in such a state and, to be honest, he felt bad not being able to help him better than by watching him, not leaving his bedside. He felt powerless. Being a human wasn't useful when your seraph best friend was ill, nor being nine years old, and he just wanted to jump all around the bed, saying nonsenses with the few asguardian words he knew. But it was stupid and thus, the young boy stayed sat, his little hand on Mikleo's and his eyes focused on his pale face.

Mikleo had always been pale but it was worse now that he was sick. He was shivering under the covers and his breath was erratic. Time to time, the little seraph was whispering things but the human couldn't understand them at all. And the more the hours went by, the more Mikleo looked bad. Sorey tightly held Mikleo's hand, worried. Gramps and Kyme went outside the village, searching for the ingredients for the remedy, and it seemed hours ago for Sorey.

Mikleo's shiver grew stronger and Sorey was more and more worried. What were Gramps and Kaim doing? If they didn't come back soon, Mikleo would… He clenched his fists and without thinking even once about his own health, Sorey took off his shoes and went under the covers. There, he stuck his body against Mikleo's, hoping to warm him up. The seraph looked at him and, in a slow and low voice, he stated:

"You shouldn't… You'll… You'll get sick too."

He coughed and Sorey held him tightly.

"I don't care. I'll take your fever and disease if it means you'll be feeling better."

"Don't say…"

Mikleo coughed again but stronger than before. When it finally stopped, he finished his sentence:

"Don't say nonsense."

"Shhhh. Stop talking and sleep."

"Hmm…"

The little seraph closed his eyes and the human watched him, noticing his breath was more erratic than before. He really hoped that Gramps and Kyme would come back soon. He didn't like seeing his friend so bad. Carefully, he placed a kiss on his friend's cheek and whispered:

"It's a magical kiss. It will help you healing."

 _Please, get better soon…_ , he prayed before closing his eyes. Against Mikleo, he could feel the warmth that their two bodies made together and he hoped it would help his friend. The warmth, with Mikleo, felt so good he couldn't help but close his eyes and fall asleep.

When he opened his eyes, hours had gone by and Mikleo was still asleep. At his bedside, there was Gramps, reading one of his numerous books. When he heard Sorey moving, the Seraph looked at him and said:

"Had a good sleep?"

Sorey barely nodded before asking:

"Mikleo, he…"

"…Will be alright, don't worry."

A smile appeared on the brunette's lips when he understood his friend was safe. He couldn't be happier; even learning new things about Asgard Era couldn't make him happier than knowing his best friend would be alright.

"Thanks, Gramps! If you hadn't been here, Mikleo could have…"

He didn't finish his sentence and lowered his eyes. Gramps patted his head before answering with a little laugh:

"Kaim and I knew exactly what he had. The remedy is easy to do even if the ingredient aren't easy to find. But don't worry, he wouldn't have died."

Sorey looked at Gramps, relieved to know that Mikleo would have been alright no matter what. He should have known yet he had been – and still was – sick worried. Not being able to play or read or learn with his best friend would have been horrible. The brunette couldn't imagine a day with the little seraph and, to be honest, today had been annoying.

"You should go sleep, now." Gramps stated.

"Can I sleep with Mikleo?"

"Why do you ask? You've already done it."

"I wanted to warm him but it hasn't been useful."

"It has. Everything you have done for Mikleo has been useful. Don't think it wasn't, Sorey."

Even if Gramps told him the contrary, Sorey wasn't so sure about that. If he had been an adult, he could have helped more than he had. He loved Mikleo so much and would have liked to be able to help Gramps and Kyme searching for the ingredients. But he was barely nine years old and the only thing he had been able to do was a magical kiss.

Sorey lied next to Mikleo and held him tightly, as if he was afraid of losing him. He was afraid to lose him, even if his friend would be fine now. Nobody knew what could happen and the brunette was afraid that, maybe, a Hellion would come and kidnap his friend. Gramps always told them to be careful of the Hellions: they could appear from nowhere and attack random people. What if a Hellion came and attacked, taking advantage of Mikleo's weakness? _No, I'll protect him!_

Gramps turned the light off and the brunette could hear his steps on the ground, leaving the room. He held his friend stronger than before, ready to react if something happened. But the room was peaceful, silence only broken by Mikleo's breath and, after longs minutes alone in the dark, Sorey fell asleep, still holding his friend.

Days later, Mikleo was fine and Sorey was really happy. The young seraph thanked his friend by kissing his cheek, telling him that the next time he fell ill, he hoped the brunette would give him a magical kiss again. Sorey blushed and nodded. Of course he would give him a magical kiss if it was needed. But first, he would do everything for his friend not to be ill again. Because now he was sure he couldn't live a day without Mikleo.


End file.
